Course and Direction
by Miss Momolo
Summary: When Fluttershy discovers that Discord likes a certain someone she and her friends do everything in their power to help him prepare so he can talk to her at The Friendship Ball! A/N: way sassier and complicated than it sounds.


Celestia stretched her arms towards the sky, the sun illuminating every feature into a golden porcelain vase, every form handpicked and proportioned into perfect skin. She appeared as though she wakes every morning and drinks a glassful of sunshine and then proceeds to eat good luck and fortune with close fellows such as fate and future.

"You like her, don't you?"

Discord snapped his eyes at Flutttershy who was seating across from him, he blinked, not understanding what she meant. Even though a small, very hidden part of him knew uncomfortably well.

"What are you talking about?"

Fluttershy almost looked flustered as if embarrassed she even spoke. "Uh, well, I see that you're looking at Princess Celestia very …I don't know..." she searched for a word, then came up with "lovingly?"

Discord felt ashamed all of a sudden. It took him a moment to rein his embarrassment and the color red from tainting his skin. He was caught staring, how ridiculous was that? Too much for subtlety, he guessed. What a fool he is.

Discord watched Celestia one more time as she looked around in her balcony before she disappeared inside. He was concentrated after in the people roaming outside the palace, the servants working here and there. If Fluttershy discern this so quickly how many more got to witness this humiliation, perchance? They probably enquired about how strangely curious it was that Chaos was caught staring at Order quite lovingly. Suddenly his guard was up.

Discord had to do something about that.

He scolded. Frowned. Glared. Glowered. Everything that was antonym to the act of being lovingly.

Because Chaos, Disorder, Discord had to prove something. He did not feel anything but hatred and reproach. Certainly not joy or happiness. Or even lovingly.

"You are my friend right, Fluttershy?" Discord wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they sat at a table, teapots and treats on top, outside Celestia's castle in Canterlot where he's residing. He knew it was a bad idea inviting Fluttershy over, she knew him too much as it was to figure some things out. That's the thing about friendship, there's always going to be things they'd find out of each other at given times the other counterpart doesn't want them to know.

"Yeah," she answered suspiciously.

"Do friends insult each other like that?" he asked.

Fluttershy frowned a little bit but not entirely, her face incapable of such things. Discord knew that it was a bad idea. Her face only got like that when she concentrated. "I only asked question."

"But the wrong one, my friend!"

"Okay," Fulttershy nodded, understanding. She looked at him. "So, how long have you liked Princess Celestia?"

Discord felt like he was punched in the stomach. He tried to compose himself just as quickly. He grinned. "I never knew this part of you, Fluttershy."

"What part?"  
Oh he very much liked when she walked into his punch lines. "That you are a lunatic. An utterly insane poor thing."

Fluttershy squinted, already accustomed to his annoying antics and this frightened him more. Only calm minds are cable of making big decisions. Perhaps murder? Yes, he always pictured Fluttershy as a serial killer. Maybe his accusation of madness wasn't that farfetched.

"You know," she said her voice, soft and light, she picked a cup and started to stir sugar, he did the same, "I read once that denial is a step to acceptance."

Discord snorted. "Yeah, and hallucinating is a step closer to the loon house, darlin'" He took a sip of tea.

Fluttershy looked at him concerned. "Oh, I hadn't realize you've fallen in love with her. This is certainly something big worth covering up I understand why you would have your guard up. I would too."

Discord spat the tea, finding that her words had choked him. He coughed and Fluttershy quickly stood to aid him, rubbing a hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized and he could almost feel the guilt as tangible as his shame.

He nodded accepting her apology, raising a hand to indicate that he was alright now. He was glad that the chocking rid him of oxygen so as he can pretend that the red in his face was part of it all. Fluttershy handed him a napkin, he was about to take it but she must have figured he was as incapable of using it as accepting his feelings because she proceeded in cleaning his mouth and beard herself.

After a few moments her clumsiness started to annoy him so he shooed her hands away. She took a deep breath. He sighed, concentrating on a single leaf laying on the cut grass. "Tell me one thing, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded, ready to please him. Her guilt for causing him to choke was taking over her actions and that is one of the things Discord doesn't quite like about her. She's too willing, she's too ready to please others when she makes a mistake. Quite opposite to him, he is not ashamed of his errors and faults; that is one, if any, thing he would ever care to admire about himself.

"Is it that obvious?"

Fluttershy took a moment to locate her seat before she collapsed in it. "So it's true." She exhaled, breath whistling. "I mean, it was kind of obvious. I just hadn't expected you to admit it so plainly."

Discord shook his head, finding that his friend appeared a bit disappointed. He doesn't know why he pictured it as endearing, it almost touched him. He smiled. "My dear you make it sound like I just told you after a nice pot of tea and a peaceful conversation. You, horrible fiend, choked it out of me."

Fluttershy blushed, shoulders shrinking, her voice almost inaudible. "I'm sorry."

"Don't feel sorry, it's quite alright. Though it'd be quite marvelous if you give a word of advice to an ol' friend."

"Well," Fluttershy said, actually taking it to consideration, "have you thought of telling her?"

Discord looked at her serious face trying very hard to match her own before he failed miserably and decided to laugh it out. "You are very funny, Fluttershy. I'm surprised you're calling isn't being a professional comedian." He tried to tone it down a little bit once he saw people looking at him. He almost whispered "I'd rather choke again then do that, my friend. But nice try, though, I see you really put much thought in to it."

Fluttershy sighed, closing her eyes. "This is why I'm you're only friend."

Discord tried not to let her words sober his mood up, so he laughed even louder. "See, a true comedian at heart. But I don't mind, you're all the friends I'll ever need."

Fluttershy smiled, not even noticing the harsh words she just spoken moments ago. "Yeah," then her eyebrows knitted together as a thought formed another. Discord was quite certain she already knew the answer to their problem. She shot up, snapping her fingers. "Oh, oh, I have it!" she grabbed him by the shoulder. "The Princess is throwing this ball." She snapped her fingers again. " The Friendship Ball, in honor of the new Princess, Twilight! It will be perfect!"

Discord shot up too, grabbing her by the shoulder and moving in a small circle. "You're a genius!" he grabbed her face in both his hands. "I could kiss you right now!" then he enveloped her in her arms.

Fluttershy made a squawking sound and he stepped away, a question hitting him. "So, when is this royal ball?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Fluttershy said biting her lips, her hair in a heap, her face red. "You invite one of your closest friends. I was here kinda to invite… you."

Discord smile. "You are always such a sweet thing. Of course I'll go with you! But then there's the fact that you are my only friend."

Fluttershy blushed, already flustered again. "Well if you made an effort maybe you-"

Discord shook his head, already looking up at the balcony Celestia just left. "None sense you're all I need." A moment of silence before it hit him again. He snapped his head to her, gripping her by the shoulder again. "Oh, no. I'm not ready- I can't possibly confess my feelings towards her. I need more time, I-"

Fluttershy quickly shushed him. "Don't worry, my friends and I will help you prepared." Then she smiled crookedly. "And you said you didn't need friends."

He grinned. "See? This is why I have you. To remind me when I'm wrong.

* * *

Fluttershy decided to scheme everything out and then prepare to put it in action early next morning. Discord only nodded a few times and place his opinion only once before everything was set. Since his 'reform' he was offered a place at the royal palace and being the royal jerk that he was he accepted. Oh, is that the biggest mistake he has ever made. Because knowing Celestia was a few hallways away rid him of any sleep. Not that he had before but knowing he'll confess his feelings to her tomorrow made things two times worse. Insomnia, he thought, is best friends with his imagination. He spent all night creating a million scenario with a million outcomes, and _that_ was mentally draining as is it. Only to worsen with his anxiety.

Discord was all but glad when the sun decided to come out after thirty years of hibernation so he could prepare for the horrible events that were sure to be unleash today. He couldn't decide, as he looked into the mirror while he tied his tie, if he was glad or depress it was even morning. It's not like he could stop time so he could have a say in it all… Well, he could but he's on a_ new_ league now.

Fluttershy came knocking at his door at 8:30 sharp since she was staying at the palace and all and with a small greeting they were heading out, walking mindlessly through the hallways. He wondered briefly if they had a direction in mind.

"I couldn't sleep last night," she said, rubbing a hand through her eyes. "I was quite nervous… for you."

Discord smiled. "Well, if I should have known last night I would have call you over to my room so we could continue conversing."

Fluttershy shook her head, already flustering at this early hour of the morning. "No. We wouldn't even have a decent conversation. You'll be whining and complaining all night."

Discord didn't even have a nasty remark to her comment. He knew she was right. She knew she was right. There was no point in denying it now.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"Actually I do," she stopped at a door and knocked twice. "All the girls are staying here too. I talked to them last night. They'll be helping us today!"

"You told them!" Discord felt like he could die right now. He trusted Fluttershy but the others… they were all appeared to be a bunch of hypocrites who wanted to show the world that their friendship can overcome the greatest of troubles.

That's why he liked Fulttershy. Her friendship was pure and sincere, yet to be crushed by others. That's why he's always careful around her. To him she is a priceless relic that can't be as easily irreplaceable like others when they try to sell phony artifacts that are just hollow inside.

But this! He felt betrayed!  
Flutterwhy grinned. "Of course not, silly. I'll never tell anyone that." She lower herself as she said. "It's our secret." She winked.

Discord swallowed. He knows for a fact that worse than the truth is a lie. "Than what did you tell them?"

"That you wanted to ask a girl to dance but you don't know how to dance and how to ask a girl." She numbered the two horrendous things with both her fingers.

Discord sighed. "Oh, darlin' it seems like the only thing you like to do is destroy my ego. In the process you also destroy my confidence. Do I look like I can't pick out a girl and less that I can't dance?"

Fluttershy raised her chin up and if Discord didn't know any better he'd figure she was insulted. Curiouser, curiouser.

"Well, you certainly haven't managed to pick up Celestia or make her dance with you."

Suddenly the door open, to a purple brit Rarity asking them to come in.

He only managed to whisper close to her ear "Tu shay."

The only indication of Fluttershy listening was her crooked grin.

* * *

The only anchor that didn't let him get washed away by the endless wretchedness he was in was Fluttershy with her reassuring smiles and small nods. While Rarity worked on the suit he was going to wear AppleJack showed him how to square dance just as Rainbowdash instructed him on the quickest ways to tell a girl to dance with you without giving her a 'bad vibe' and frankly it was driving him nuts. He was only glad snotty Twilight wasn't there because he would have committed suicide by now. Just a reminder what a royal position could do to you. Save your life!

Hours upon hours, eternities upon eternities, such were this infinite second that stretched on forever that Discord wonder if he was already dead and this was just some kind of hell. But he reminded himself that it was almost impossible for Fluttershy to be here too. He would have suspected it from her 'gals' but not her. She was too innocent, too clean for such a place.

He guessed he just had to bare reality.

Around three thirty AppleJack said "I think you've got it!"

Then crossed arm Rainbowdash huffed, adding "Uh, I'd say he's okay…"

And a shrill from Rarity exclaiming "I'm done!"

Now all he had to do was wait and hour or so for the girls to get ready. Sigh. Like this nightmare was ever going to end. That's why he ignored his feelings. He always ended in uncomfortable, very awkward situation such as this.

As Discord waited he tried to occupy his time trying to avoid thinking about the Ball, dancing and Celestia. He had one night to completely go insane over details and things that could go wrong, he couldn't waste his time doing it again.

Rather he spent his time walking and up and down the room, trying to get comfortable in his new suit. He wondered briefly if he looked prudent enough. Or did he appeared to be a pig wearing jewels, trying to fool everyone yet only fooling himself.

A few minutes after six the girls stepped out of the room. They were all wearing nice attires but he didn't put too much mind, even to dear Fluttershy. The only thing that stuck in his mind, the only thought that struck from anything else was that: It was time. The time had come for his big confession.

Suddenly Fluttershy was in his line of vision. She smiled reassuringly. It always surprised him that with the short time they knew each other she always seemed to be reading his mind.

"Are you ready?" she asked, taking his upper arm as she directed him to the ball.

"As I'll ever be."

But was he?

As Discord stepped inside the main room where the ball was taking place, he tried to remember the last time he had been to a ball. It must have been a couple of hundred years ago since he can't recall. Yet he didn't find himself as nervous as he had a couple of minutes ago.

There was music playing in a corner, an orchestra of some sort. A section of the room was dedicated to tables and chairs and another section was bare like a sort of dance floor for those who decided on so. There weren't long tables where one could find food or beverage, rather servants carried trays with such asking guest if they wanted one thing or another.

Discord couldn't deny that the atmosphere was quite pleasant and peaceful. Being a ball for such a snotty person he had to admit that he was yet to be annoyed. Yet.

Besides him he heard the girls sigh, swoon and giggle and he have to control an eye roll before they dispersed through the room.

Except Fluttershy. Of course, she was the only loyal amongst the bunch.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, low, the music and chatter drowning her voice. She scanned the ballroom before she looked up at him. "I don't see her here."

Discord released air from his lung, never realizing he was withholding oxygen. He searched the room too and was actually surprise that she was right. When he first entered he was too afraid to look too closely at things for fear that he might find Celestia and then that he would just blow things over and go home. Now he wasn't sure if he was pleased or disappointed things turned out like so.

He hadn't expected for her to be royally late.

"What now?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

He looked down at her. "What else is there?" he sighed. "We wait."

But he wasn't sure he would make it for long.

And after they found a table and waited for a half an hour Discord was pretty much doubting his perseverance. Doubting even his own feelings. Did he even like her? Or did he just like the idea of her? Why was he even here? Why were they risking so much on wimp of her even reciprocating her feelings for him? Did they even believed she would like him back?

"Ugh, the suspense is killing me," Fluttershy echoed one of his thoughts.

"Yeah, well, darlin' you're not the one who's going out there to be slaughter."

She gave a sarcastic not so humorous laugh. "Yeah, well I'm the only one being killed here. I'm so bored."

Suddenly Discord felt guilty. After all _this_ was a ball about friends. He had invited her over for a visit not expecting she had planned for much bigger things. Still he made things up about him, made even something as easy as their friendship less important and rather put on a pedestal someone who might even hate him on a wild thought that it could be the opposite. She put her things on standby in order to help him. Now she was here bored because of him. What kind of friend was that one?

Disord made a decision. He stood and stretched his arms towards her. When Flutershy noticed she gave him a weird look.

"Fluttershy," he began, "dear friend would you care to dance with a horrible person such as myself?"

Fluttershy turned slightly red as she flustered again. She pretended she was rolling the thought over in her head. "Well, you are a really terrible fiend but I guess one is never to choose our friends but rather life is the one who introduces us to people we will always have with us forever."

Discord gave her an amused frowned. "Why I think you've spoken in a riddle! Whatever did you meant?"

Fluttershy stood then curtsied. "Yes."

Off they went to the slightly crowed dance floor as the orchestra played something heart wrenching. They stood perfectly erect before Discord tipped his head, Fluttershy curtsied again and they started to dance.

They had probably danced for a second or perhaps a second in a half before there was a sound of a trumpet shattering the rhythm of the orchestra before silencing it completely. Make that a royal trumpet, announcing both Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight. Everyone in the dance floor stopped moving and everyone in the tables stood up. Discord gulped.

* * *

"You can do this," Fluttershy encouraged with a weak smile. It was very clear she was nervous too and that didn't encouraged Discord at all.

He shook his head. "It was mistaken, I wasn't ready for this. A fool I am for believing I was."

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "You are being over dramatic."

Discord slumped deeper in his chair, wishing the cushions was some find of quicksand so he could die. "Well, I guess you're the one being under dramatic."

Fluttershy rolled her as. "Come on. If you keep fooling around you'll miss your chance."

Discord shook his head, as he tighten the grip at his crossed arms. "I had an epiphany this moment you see. I realized I don't care for Celestia as I originally thought."

Fluttershy gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, and I thought we were past denial already." She grabbed at his arms, trying to get him to stand. "Come on, you are being stupid."

Discord sighed. "Alright, already." He stood abruptly. Fluttershy gave small grin. He waged a finger at her. "But I warn you: if I should perish tonight I will forever fault you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she walked behind him, pushing him forward. "Now go before you miss your opportunity."

Discord swallowed finding Celestia instantly in the crowd. She was talking to someone around the area between the tables and the dance floor, the multitude that had surrounded her long gone when it had lost interest. After he shooed Fluttershy away he took a deep breath then headed her way. As he walked he felt his pulse, as if it was a drum playing in a concert; he was almost anxious others could hear it too. He tried to control his breathing and his nervous eye twitch, his sweaty palms and loss of equilibrium. Discord wondered when he lost control of his body so quickly. This was outrageous.

Just when he was reaching Celestia she turned and caught his eyes. Smiled. She excuse herself from the person she was talking to and strode towards him.

Discord opened his mouth to find that he no longer owned a voice.

"Hey." She said quickly. "How are you?"

He tried again, striking his luck. "Fine." An awkward pause. "And you?"

Celestia smiled, a tight smile, nodding. Obviously pretending to have a conversation with him. "I'm very tired. That person over there has not given me break to breath." She took a deep breath. "And my feet are killing me. Let's go outside the patio before she comes back."

"Okay?" he said and she was already taking the lead.

Before Discord stood outside he looked back on impulse. Fluttershy was already gone.

Celestia quickly found a cement bench outside, lining as a sort of fence towards the gardens. From a distance a fountain could be heard. The sky above was blue, an hour away from black, and filled with an infinity of stars. There were a few clouds floating around and a few crickets playing a song. Discord wasn't one to fancy such sceneries but had to admit that it was breathtaking. He couldn't decide whether this was actually better or worse from the original plan.

No matter.

"Finally. I'm free." Celestia said, almost relieved.

"Who was she?" Discord asked in a form initiating a conversation.

"Just a noisy reporter, thinking she could get away tricking me in giving her the answers." She answered.

"A reporter?" even he had to admit that was odd.

"The media has been buzzing over the fact that there's a new princess. They just want me to confirm some facts." She explained.

"Oh." Discord decided he should change the topic before he started to annoy her too. One noisy reporter was enough. "Well, I was looking for you actually."

Celestia looked mildly interested. "You were? For what reason?"

"Well, I was…"Discord looked down at the floor. This was the moment of truth. Breathe, breathe, breathe. Fluttershy's words echoed in his head. 'You can do this.' "waiting to strike a dance with you."

It was like this second stretched on forever. He only knew her face in pause, unreadable. He wanted to puke. Maybe this was a mistake. Would she notice if he'd turn around and walk away?

Then everything was fast forward. Celestia blink one hundred and thirty two times before she said. "What?"

Discord felt like he had been slapped in the face in both cheeks, one after the other. "D-Dance?"

Celesta looked at her shoes, a small sad smile plastering on her face. Cursed being reform, he couldn't have picked the worst of times. Discord really wished he could use his magic right now so he could read her mind.

Finally she looked up, eyes searchingly as if she were trying to decipher something important. "You really don't want to…"

Discord shook his head. He could believe what he heard. Was she disgusted by him? Did he sent out a 'bad vibe' as Rainbowdash had said? He had to try again. "But I do!"

Celestia stood, inching forward to him. She grabbed at his hands and he felt like had been transported, like he was somewhere near watching this all unfold outside of himself. She looked him straight in the eye. "Look, I'm not the one you think you want. But I appreciate that you even considered me. I just-" she shook her head as if she was reprimanding herself for lack of better words. "you deserve better. Someone who appreciates you, the real you. Wholly and completely and I'm not that person." She looked at the sky and the stars as if it were speaking to her and she was hearing, engrossed at their revelation. "You don't even have to look that far. Sometimes we take the long way to get back home but then you are there and you just kinda forget the journey."

She kissed him in the cheek and then she was gone, already heading inside.

Discord was rooted to the ground, not knowing what else he should do. Well, not in precise words. He wanted to scream, yet at the same time he wanted to find a corner where he can chastise himself for ever believing she would care for him like he cares for her. At the end this was just a fool's game.

He doesn't understand why he thought she would have accepted him, it just seemed so impossible to him that he'd be turn down. He deserved it for believing otherwise. For believing he was ever good for someone. He would never be accepted, he will be a discord to everyone around him.

A tiny voice whispered, _Fluttershy_. Of course not her. She will always be a good friend. He guessed friendship is the only real shelter from the world, from rejection, from sadness, loneliness. Friendship has been the only home he ever had since he found it.

"Hey," said a voice, "are you okay? I saw Celestia leave…"

Discord turned around to see Fluttershy behind him. Something hit him. "Ah…"

"Did everything worked out?"

Discord smiled. "Well, not in a matter of course or directions but I guess it did."

Fluttershy sighed. "Okay. Is that a yes or a no?"

Discord guided her inside. "It quite doesn't matter."  
Fluttershy looked shook. "Why?"

"Well, I think there're more important things at hand like-" he bowed. "finishing our dance."

Fluttershy stayed where she was. "Excuse me?"

He didn't wait before he pulled her and gave her a twirl. "I guess one is never to choose our friends but rather life is the one who introduces us to people that would guide us home when no one can."

* * *

**A/N: sorry if there's any typo. Please review and what not?  
I don't own MLP or their character. This humanoid. My info was based on my sis because this was for her. She sorta wanted a Dislestia but I was thinking…**


End file.
